Electrical outages seemingly occur when they are least expected, for example when lightning strikes a power pole, when tree limbs fall tearing down electrical lines or when a car skids into a pad mounted transformer on the ground or the like. Whatever the reason for power failure, restoration of power is of great concern to a power company and to its customers.
Because underground electrical installations have less outages than do overhead power lines, power companies are slowly phasing out aerial wire and pole mounted transformers. They are being replaced by pad mounted transformers. These transformers, made by various manufacturers such as General Electric, Westinghouse, Allis Chalmers, etc., in the past have had a standard height and width. Single phase transformers are ordered a standard height regardless of KVA rating. This standardization facilitates interchangeability between KVA ratings. The newer models however, are now approximately ten inches higher than the old ones. This added height results in a situation where the resident's house service cable is too short to bolt back up to the factory secondary (120/240 volt) buss. In order to lengthen the cable so that it will reach, splicing is necessary. This splicing procedure is costly and time consuming. Accordingly, there is a need for structures and methods to overcome this problem.